1 mois passé avec toi
by Alperona
Summary: Cette FanFiction parle du couple ShikaTema (Shikamaru x Temari), dans l'univers ninja de Naruto. Synopsis : Temari est envoyée à Konoha pour de la paperasse, elle ne s'attendait pas à rester 1 mois et surtout devenir la colocataire de Shikamaru.


Je marchai dans la forêt qui mène aux portes du village caché de la feuille : Konoha. La quatrième grande guerre shinobi est terminée, Gaara m'a donné comme mission de rester à Konoha pour aider l'administratif de l'Hokage avec toutes les affaires entre Suna et Konoha. Je ne sais pas trop combien de temps je vais rester ici, cela dépendra de mon travail.

Je m'arrête pour observer l'horizon, les portes de Konoha sont toutes proches, ENFIN ! J'en avais marre de marcher. J'accélère la cadence, et franchis les portes du village. 2 shinobi m'attend, je reconnais Ino et Chôji.

-Hey Temari, tu as fait bon voyage ?

Non, il fait chaud, j'ai soif, faim, ma valise est lourde et j'ai envie de dormir, alors non je n'ai pas fait bon voyage...

-Uhmm, ça peut aller.

-Tu dois être fatiguée, tu veux une chips ?

Une chips ? Non, juste un lit, qui prend une chips pour se réveiller ?

-Non merci.

-Comme tu veux.

Après, ce dialogue court et gênant, je me rendis avec la compagnie de Ino et Chôji au bureau du 6ème Hokage : Kakashi.

Arriver devant la porte du bureau de l'Hokage, Ino frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit à la suite.

-Oh, Temari-san, tu es déjà arrivée ? Je n'ai pas vu l'heure.

Eh oui, moi je n'arrive pas en retard.

-Ino, Chôji, vous pouvez disposer, je vous remercie.

Ils partent de la salle.

-Enfin, tu sais pourquoi tu es venue ici ?

-Oui, pour de la paperasse.

-Oui en est fait, mais pas seulement... Commença-t-il

Hein ?

-Tu seras pendant 1 mois, une kunoichi de Konoha !

-QUOI ? Je n'étais pas au courant de ça, Gaara ne m'a rien dit.

-C'est étrange, il a sans doute dû oublier...

Il l'a fait exprès, ouais !

-Mais, où vais-je loger ?

-Avec ton collègue de travail, ne t'inquiète pas, il est déjà informé pour cela.

Collègue de travail ? Attendez, ne me dite pas que... SHIKAMARU ?

Kakashi m'a donné tellement de travail... 7 piles de documents à classer et certain à remplir, mendokusai... je suis crevé, je n'ai pas dormi depuis au moins 3j, mon assistant et malade et maintenant il ne peut plus m'aider parce que les documents que je m'occupe sont confidentiels. Je me demande si elle est arrivée, Temari. On m'a prévenu de son arrivée hier soir, pile assez de temps pour préparer mon appartement. J'ai hâte qu'elle vienne m'aider pour la paperasse mais... comme colocataire, pas trop, une femme galère reste une femme galère !

TOC TOC TOC

Oh non ! Je le sens mal...

-Entrez !

La porte s'ouvre, c'est elle, pas de doute possible ! Cheveux blonds attachés en deux couettes avec une frange sur le côté droit, des yeux verts au reflet bleu, un corps parfaitement sculpté... Oh, à quoi je pense moi ?

-Salut...

Elle rougit, elle est mignonne.

-Hey, euhh, je, euh... tu veux peut-être poser tes affaires à l'appartement ?

-Oui, je-je veux bien.

-Ok, laisse-moi 2min et j'arrive.

Je range les papiers que j'étais en train de remplir, me lève et alla vers elle.

Elle a une valise qui a l'air lourde... les filles, toujours à prendre beaucoup trop de choses. Mendokusai ! Je pris sa valise en main.

-Je peux la porter, je l'ai bien fait pendant 3 jours, ne te fatigue pas.

-Roohh, tu ne veux pas me laisser jouer au gentleman pour une fois ?

Elle a encore rougi, elle est vraiment super mignonne quant-elle rougit ! Oust oust vilaines pensées !

On marche dans la rue, elle est à coté de moi, elle ne dit rien... je devrais peut-être commencer une discussion ? Mais quel sujet ? Oh, je sais !

-Euhh, tu dois avoir faim, ça te dit de manger un bout après ?

Elle sursauta, elle me regarda l'air surpris avant de tourner la tête gênée...

-Euh, d'accord.

J'étouffe un petit rire, elle leva la tête en levant un sourcil signe d'incompréhension.

-Pourquoi tu ris ?

-Non ce n'est rien, je me disais juste que tu es mignonne quand tu rougis.

Au moins, ça s'est dit !

Elle me regarde dans les yeux, elle a l'air énerver mais elle a un sourire malicieux. Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ?

-Ah oui ? Tu essayes de me draguer ?!

-Euhh, je, non !

-Si tu espères que je finisse dans ton lit, tu rêves !

-Techniquement, tu vas finir dans mon lit, dois-je te rappelai que tu dors chez moi ?

Elle détourna le regard. J'ai gagné ? Ah, je ne crois pas...

Pour qui il se prend celui-là ?! Pourquoi j'ai si chaud ? Grrrr ! Ce qu'il peut m'énerver ! Ce n'est qu'un sale pervers !

Je me tourne vers lui et lui donna une magnifique claque !

-P-PERVERS !

Il est calmé le morveux ? J'espère qu'il ne va pas pleurer ! Il caressa sa joue avec sa main, comme pour exténuer la douleur.

-Désolé, j'ai peut-être mal formulé ma phrase... Je ne suis pas un pervers, je te l'assure, c'est juste qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui et pendant 1 mois, nous sommes colocataire. Alors, tu devras dormir dans mon lit, bien sûr sans moi ! J'ai le canapé.

Je l'ai peut-être jugée trop vite, il a raison, pendant un mois, un long mois, je vais cohabiter avec lui. Mais, ce qu'il m'a dit, il me trouve vraiment mignonne ? Il n'est pas mal non plus...

-Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser, je n'ai pas l'habitude de recevoir des compliments, à part ceux de vieux pervers !

-Je pense qu'ils ne sont plus de ce monde.

Nous rions ensemble, il n'est pas aussi coincé que ça ce flemmard !

-J'y penserai à deux fois avant de te faire un compliment alors, je ne veux pas me retrouver emplâtrer.

-Oh, ça va, ce n'était qu'une simple claque !

-Une simple claque ? J'en suis sûr que j'ai encore la marque de ta main !

C'est vrai, on pouvait voir une trace rouge sur sa joue en forme de main, j'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort...

Je m'approche un peu plus de lui, me mis sur la pointe des pieds et lui fit un bisou rapide sur la joue.

Il a l'air choqué, c'est assez drôle, il est tellement rouge qu'on n'arrive même pas à distinguer la marque de ma main présente il n'y a pas 30 secs.

-Tu es mignon quand tu rougis !

-Eh ! Tu n'as pas le droit !

J'éclate de rire, il est tout gêné, on dirait un enfant.

-Uhmm, femme galère. On est arrivé.

Je ne fis pas attention au surnom qu'il m'a donné et le suivit. Il prit ses clés et ouvrit la porte.

-Bienvenue chez moi !

Il y a un petit couloir qui a l'air de mener sur le salon et la cuisine.

-Ici, c'est le salon-cuisine, et la porte là-bas c'est la chambre.

Il ouvre la porte de la chambre et déposa ma valise sur une chaise. Il y a un grand lit, j'en suis sûr qu'il a fait une mission bien payée juste pour se l'acheter, quel flemmard ! Une porte non loin du lit donné sur une salle de bain, si je comprends bien, pour qu'il aille se doucher, il devra obligatoirement passer par la chambre... Voilà qui va être encore gênant !

-Bon, uhmm, il est 11h24, on y va dans 10min, ça te va ?

-Ok, merci.

Il me fit signe de la tête avant de sortir et fermer la porte après lui.Je sors de la chambre pour me poser sur mon canapé, plus qu'à l'attendre.

Quelques minutes après elle sortie, elle avait les lèvres légèrement plus rosées et le contour des yeux bien dessiné.

-Tu es prête ?

-O-oui.

Nous sortîmes de chez moi, ou plutôt chez nous, c'est sale de dire cela, on dirait que nous sommes en couple, pas du tout !

-Où allons-nous manger ?

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Analysons : Si on se rend au restaurant ou j'ai l'habitude d'aller avec Chôji et Ino, il y a des risques que nous les croisons. Si je l'invite manger des ramens chez Ichiraku, il y a énormément de risque de tomber sur Naruto. Oublions les barbecues et tous les restaurants à volontés : beaucoup de risques de tomber sur Chôji et ça pourrait rater mon rencard... attend, RENCARD ? Personne n'a parlé de cela, je dois vraiment rattraper mes heures de sommeil ! Allez, je vais l'amener sur mon premier choix, le restaurant préférée de l'équipe 10 !

\- À un restaurant que je connais bien.

-Je vois. Tu as l'habitude d'y aller ?

-Oui, avec mon équipe, alors il y a une possibilité qu'ont les croises.

-J'aimerais bien qu'ils se ramènent, là ça va ressembler à un rencard.

Je n'étais donc pas le seul à me faire cette idée... tiens, je vais jouer avec le feu.

-Parce que c'en est pas un ? Moi qui pensait que tu as fait l'effort de souligné tes beaux yeux pour moi... je suis déçu.

-Ce n'est en aucun cas pour toi, tu sais, on en sait jamais quand un beau-gosse va surgir...

Beau-gosse ? La coquine !

-Alors, c'est l'inverse... ce n'est pas les garçons qui veulent te ramener dans leur lit, mais c'est toi qui veux les mettre dans ton lit !

Elle me donna un coup à l'épaule, d'un point de vue extérieur on pourrait s'imaginer que ce n'était pas puissant et que c'était, simplement une tape amical, mais... ÇA FAIS PUTAIN DE MAL !

-Ok, j'ai compris... je ferai mieux de me taire si je veux survivre pendant 1 mois.

-Je te donne une espérance de vie d'au moins 4 jours.

Ah.. sympa.

Je m'arrête : On est arrivé.

-C'est là.

-Uhmm, j'avais remarquer..

Nous entrâmes dans le restaurant, nous prîmes une table au fond, contre le mur, à l'abri des regards. Un serveur vint et nous tendîmes à nous deux une carte. Qu'es-ce que je vais prendre aujourd'hui ? Tellement chiant de choisir... j'aurais peut-être préféré les ramen.

-Tu veux pas choisir pour nous deux ? C'est galère de faire un choix...

Elle leva ses yeux de la carte avant de se mettre à rigoler.

-Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu étais aussi flemmard.

-Non, c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de choisir, c'est toujours Chôji qui le fait.

-Et il commandait quoi ?

-Le barbecue à volonté...

Elle sourit à ce propos. Et oui, il faut bien le nourrir le Chôji.

-On va prendre un truc un peu moins gros. Que dit-tu du plat du jour ?

Je baissa mes yeux vers la carte, plat du jour : Kare Raisu. Uhmm, tu riz au curry.

-C'est parfait !

Je lève mon bras pour appeler le serveur.

-Vous avez choisis ?

-2 Kare Raisu, s'il vous plait.

-Et comme boisson ?

-De l'eau suffira.

-D'accord, ça arrive tout de suite.

5 min après, le repas arriva.

-Itadakimasu !

-Itadakimasu.

Elle porta une bouché de riz jusqu'à sa bouche, le temps se figea ; elle souffla pour refroidir le riz et la mit en bouche... Elle est vraiment belle, faut l'avouer, ça beau être une femme galère, ça reste quand même une magnifique femme !

Le repas se termina en silence, je la regardais de temps en temps, enfin presque tout le repas. Je demande l'addition, la régla et me leva.

-Bon, la pause est finis. Maintenant faut aller travailler !

-Je me demande comment tu travail, un flemmard comme toi dois lutter pour ne pas s'endormir au travail.

Elle n'a pas tort, au début c'était vraiment dur pour tenir éveillé, mais aux files du temps en s'y habitue.

-Ne me parle pas de dormir, j'en ai tellement envie !

-Oui, ça se voit.

Elle doit faire allusion à mes cernes.

-Bon, je te suis !

Je sortis du restaurant avec Temari et maintenant, place au travail !

En arrivant devant mon bureau, je la regarde, elle a l'air ailleurs. J'ouvris la porte et la laisse passer en première. Je m'assis à ma place de d'habitude et elle à droite de la table.

-Tu veux commencer par quoi ?

-Peu importe.

Je me lève, pris une pile de documents et la lui posa devant elle.

-Tiens, il y a un peu de tout.

Elle me sourit et se mit au travail, je fis de même.

Ça fait bien 3 heures nous travaillons en silence, sans rien dire, aucun mot, parfois je l'entendais souffler de fatigue. Elle travaille vite, enfin, plus vite que mon assistant, à nous deux nous avons déjà classé 3 piles de documents. Je pose les papiers que j'étais entrain de remplir et me bascula en arrière pour reposer mon cerveau.

-Déjà fatiguer ?

Je baisse les yeux, elle me regarde.

-Uhmmm, je me repose juste quelques minute, tu devrai faire de même.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de pause, je ne suis pas une flemmarde moi !

Je lâche un petit rire, elle n'a pas tord.

-Femme galère..

-Pleurnichard flemmard !

Je me lève de ma chaise, m'approcha du balcon, ouvrit la baie vitrée. Je posa mes coudes sur le rebord du balcon, je levai le nez au ciel. Les nuages, comment allez-vous ?

-Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu aimes temps regarder les nuages, à part pour avoir un torticolis.

Elle s'approche de moi

-Uhmm, pas de pause c'est ça ?

-Tais-toi, et profite.

Je baissa la tête pour l'apercevoir, elle regarde l'horizon. Je me rapproche un peu plus d'elle.

-Tu regardes quoi ?

-Rien d'incroyable.

Super comme discussion... Je soupirai. Elle tourna les talons et retourna vers le bureau.

-Bon, je retourne travailler. Tu devrais faire de même, Shikamaru.

Shikamaru ? Ça doit être la première fois quelle m'appelle par mon prénom depuis qu'elle est arrivée.

-Oui, tu as raison, Temari.

Elle se retourna et me souris, qu'elle magnifique portrait.

Je me remis à travailler sans faire attention à Shikamaru, bizarrement, je le trouve drôlement sexy quand il travaille, il a cette manie de taper ses lèvres avec son stylo quand il réfléchit. Je jette un regard sur le concerner, il lit un papier tout en jouant avec son stylo de sa main libre, il le fait tournoyer entre ses doigts. Je suis comme hypnotiser par les gestes répétitifs de ses doigts que j'en perdis le temps.

-Ça va ?

Je sursaute, et détournai-je vite le regard, gênée par la situation. Il étouffa un petit rire, et je repensai à toute à l'heure, il doit peut-être encore penser à cela ; que je suis mignonne quand je rougis, quel abrutis je vous jure ! Je dois être toute rouge !

-Ben alors, tu es toute rouge, ça ne va pas ?

-Ferma là !

Je me remis vite à travailler.

4 heures plus tard, on avait fini les 7 piles.

-Bon, on a fini ! On rentre ?

-Bonne idée.

Je veux un bon bain.

-Il est quelles heures ?

Je regarda l'horloge : 21h25

-21h et demie.

-Tu as faim ?

-Non, je suis plutôt fatiguée.

-Ok, ça m'arrange, je n'avais pas tellement envie de faire à manger.

Je ris.

-Parce que toi, Shikamaru Nara, sait faire la cuisine ? Laisse-moi rire.

-Ah ouais ! Tu joues à ça ! Ben tu verras bien demain !

Ça c'est fait, il vient de me certifier que c'est lui qui va faire à manger demain. Je suis beaucoup trop maline pour lui !

Nous rentrâmes à l'appartement. J'enlève mes chaussures et les laisse à l'entrer. Je me précipite dans la salle de bain et ouvris le robinet du bain. Un bon bain, bien mérité !

Je retournai dans la chambre et prit un pyjama : un kimono léger et souple.

Je le pris et rentre dans la salle d'eau en m'assurant d'avoir bien fermé la porte. Je me déshabille et me glisse dans le bain tiède. Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien !

Je reste bien 1h dedans avant de me décider à sortir. Je m'essuie et enfile mon kimono, pris mon linge sale et le mis dans le panier à linge. Je sortis de la salle de bain. Je me demande si il dort.

Je partis vérifier, en effet, il dormait profondément sur le canapé. Je m'approche de lui et le fixe. Il est torse nu, ses abdos sont bien sculptés, ça donnerait presque envie de se blottir contre lui, sentir sa peau contre la mienne.. mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? N'importe quoi !

Je m'approchai un peu plus de lui et effleurai-je son torse des bouts des doigts. Bon, Temari, ça suffit ! S'il se réveille il va penser que tu n'es qu'une débauchée ! Je partis vite dans ma chambre et me glisse sous les draps. J'éteignis la lumière avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.


End file.
